Talk:Shin Uchiha
Akatsuki What should be done about his robe? It did have the clouds on it no? Munchvtec (talk) 12:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not convinced that automatically means he's an Akatsuki affiliate, given that the entire organization dissolved after the war. We'll know more soon I'm sure.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 12:04, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Im not saying that we add him as so yet. A trivia note or something mentioning him on the Akatsuki article is what i want. But im too lazy to do it myself XD Munchvtec (talk) 12:06, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::He might as well be from a branch of Akatsuki that continued on. For now, let's not speculate. He has the cloak - he's from Akatsuki.--Omojuze (talk) 12:26, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's more speculative to say he has the cloak, he's a part of Akatsuki. He could just have a cloak from storage. Kishimoto could just be incredibly lazy with his villian designs. For now, it should be noted he wears a Akatsuki mantle, but if he is affiliated with the organization is unknown.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't necessarily agree what is more speculative and what is less. But I'm patient, I, personally, can go either way.--Omojuze (talk) 12:41, May 14, 2015 (UTC) A trivia note is all that's really needed here. nothing else. Munchvtec (talk) 12:42, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Dark sclera? I feel like it's probably just screentoned for shading, as his face is shadowed by his hood, MS's image editing makes the screentone look way darker than in the official release. FF-Suzaku (talk) 20:51, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Medical-nin? Toward the end of 700+6, Shin says to Sakura, "I see...you were a medical-nin too, weren't you...". Since that implies he is/was one as well, should we note it yet or wait on it? --Jizo 悟 (talk) 07:10, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Different websites translate differently. From where I read, Shin was only saying: "I see... You're a medical-nin". So, raws will clear it up.--Omojuze (talk) 07:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::He is using his telekinesis to do surgery. He is a medical-nin.--Sharingan91 (talk) 08:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Is he even a ninja, to begin with? Then, did he receive medical education? No and no? Then he isn't a medical nin. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::We don't know he's not a ninja. I wouldn't list him as a medical ninja for now, unless the wording on the raw allows for it. He could just as easily have medical knowledge without being a ninja, even I though I think he is one. Omnibender - Talk - 23:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't think that if he was a merchant would develop Mangekyo Sharingan ^_^ . He's a ninja u.u --Sharingan91 (talk) 08:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Should we add another Kekkei Genkai to him, calling it "unknown" or whatever, I mean his ability to accept any genetic material? Faust-RSI (talk) 16:33, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :It sounds more like the Uzumaki Clan's innate longevity. Not really a kekkei genkai until stated as such.--JOA2016:35, June 11, 2015 (UTC) fishy His clones get cloned without the Sharingan in their head, chest and arms, suggesting (logically of course) that transplants don't get cloned, since transplanted body parts aren't part of one's DNA... Orochimaru says that Shin is no true Uchiha. But I'm having doubts about that. All his clones have the Sharingan, suggesting it's part of his genetic makeup. the Sharingan in eyes does appear in the clones.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:26, June 13, 2015 (UTC) : Either Shin has some implanted Uchiha DNA that gets transferred to his "clones" as if it were their own, or the clones' Sharingan are trasplanted as well.--JOA2015:28, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::With same pattern and powers?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:28, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: Who knows? Shin might've cloned the Sharingan too.--JOA2020:28, June 13, 2015 (UTC) One way or another, that Sharingan, the Kekkei Genkei itself is now part of him. He is essentially an Uchiha, a full body clone. and his clones are the same. QuakingStar (talk) 09:43, June 25, 2015 (UTC) No Teeth or Nerves? If Shin cultivated his teeth and nerves for clones, does that mean he no longer has and teeth or nerves (or maybe he's just missing some)? Or perhaps he replaced his teeth and nerves with that of his clones? And how can he have so many clones with limited teeth and nerves? Diamonddeath (talk) 07:23, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Name Shouldn't we name him Shin (Akatsuki) or something like that?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 07:55, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Dead? ^--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 05:24, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Not entirely sure on this one. Some translations say 'it's dead' in one panel, straight after when his pet gets killed. My guess is until the volume itself comes out we wont know if he is incarcerated or dead. Hadrimon (talk) 12:07, July 2, 2015 (UTC) : I actually have the feeling this was an error of the translators. I am pretty sure the speaker was the little Shin that was watching Papa Shin. Can anybody who has access to the Japanese original please verify this? I'm pretty sure it's something like "こいつが。。。死んだ" (koitsu ga...shinda) -> He/she/it....diededededed. Norleon (talk) 15:35, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::According to the official translations from the English WSJ, it says that "He is dead." Though the speaker was never identified. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 15:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I am 100% sure it's the little Shin from the panel before. You know, the one who says "..." Norleon (talk) 15:43, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Shin said "It's dead" (死んだ, shin da). • Seelentau 愛 議 15:51, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Well, since that does not make it clear who's meant, it's either Shin who's dead and his clone speaks about him, or Shin is alive and simply refers to his creature. Since it's very unlikely for Naruto (and for Sasuke even more so) to just ignore the final enemy altogether and go home without looking back once, I would say possibility 1 sounds logical. (Also, if that should be the case, little Shin has to be the new Coral meme of the Naruto-universe. "Shin ha Shin da". (now open the link)) Norleon (talk) 16:05, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :::You mean a separate bubble (....) it was also for Sasuke and Sakura, I think it doesn't mean continuation of speech rather shock or the speaker was about to utter some words, I think Shin was saddened by the fact that his plan- to abduct the girls and repair himself- didn't workout, when the creature died he said "it's dead" and his emotions can be seen. The bubble was not pointed properly, in that panel Shin said "it's dead" referring to creature.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 16:10, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't we change Shin Uchiha (Son) to Shin Uchiha (Sons) since he has more than one. L13 03:10, July 3, 2015 (UTC)Impmon101 So getting back on topic, whats the deal? Is he dead?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 03:21, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :No one knows. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:06, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Naruto and Sasuke would interrogate him? No.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 22:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::He died. His clone looked at him and went "......he died...". • Seelentau 愛 議 22:37, July 11, 2015 (UTC) correction of his appearance description It is stated on his profile that Shin has no teeth. Despite this, page 19 on Chapter 8, where he is talking to sakura about his goal, he clearly has teeth. This could be either new ones he transplanted or a drawing error, but still is worth a note.--Hadrimon (talk) 12:57, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :I think I'd wait to see what others think. It does look like teeth but that could be a mistake. The scan could have been lightened for example. We know for sure that the one time we saw directly in his mouth- there were no teeth there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:12, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Profile Though this one is much smaller, its a better profile picture, not some ridiculous side dramatic looking shot. File:ShinSr..png or this: File:Shin2.png --AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 11:32, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :I think the first one would be good. Thatuserwiththenamethatislegendarylong (talk) 13:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Eh... I'm in favor of the second one... 13:40, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Those are minuscule. In my opinion, an image change is not necessary. Omnibender - Talk - 18:05, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Agree with Omni. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:40, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::I third what Omni said. :3--Omojuze (talk) 09:51, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Image What image should be used? 1 - Entire head visible 2 - Half head visible 3 - Entire head visible --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:24, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :The current image should suffice for now. Munchvtec (talk) 03:53, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::2nd that. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:56, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :::While I like the current image because it doesn't cover his chin as much, I can't help but lean more to the third image, as its quality is better. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:16, August 29, 2017 (UTC)